1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container and tray assembly and more particularly pertains to a device for transporting loaded and fired shotgun shells and accessories.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of container and tray assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, a container with an internal and removable tray are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Design U.S. Pat. No. 329,140 to Maride discloses an ornamental design for a carrying case for shotgun shells.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,459,327 to Harris discloses a shell and accessory case for skeet and trapshooters.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,657 to Thor discloses a shotgun ammunition container. The container includes a self locking lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,976 to Geretschaeger discloses a box with individual components for transporting articles.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,894 Schreckenstein discloses a carrying case for shotgun shells. The case includes a plurality of individual cylindrical shell receiving pockets.
While these containers fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a cylindrical container with an internal circular tray for the transportation of loaded and unloaded shotgun shells. Furthermore, the aforementioned patents do not describe a cylindrical container with a hollow lid for the storage of shooting accessories.
In this respect, the container according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides a container specifically adapted to hold loaded and unloaded shotgun shells and other shooting accessories.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved container and tray assembly which can be used for shooting accessories. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.